Peter Abernathy
is a character in the first season of Westworld. The Peter Abernathy character is known to have been played by two hosts the host portrayed by actor Louis Herthum and the host portrayed by actor Bradford Tatum. Summary Biography Background Peter Abernathy is the father of Dolores Abernathy and a host in Westworld. His ranch is situated a short distance from Sweetwater. He spends most of his day looking after his herd of cattle. Season One "The Original" While working one day on the ranch, Peter discovers a photo hidden in the ground near a paddock fence. He takes it home with him and becomes obsessively thinks about where the picture was taken. He shows his daughter, and whispers something into her ear. Dolores later reports that he whispered, "These violent delights have violent ends" which is a quote from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.The Original When the hosts that were upgraded with the reverie code are recalled following the malfunction of the host named, Walter. Dr. Robert Ford interviews Peter and asks him to access his previous configuration. This host (credited in the show as "Old Peter Abernathy") is then lobotomized, decommissioned, and put in Cold Storage. "Chestnut" Elsie Hughes investigates why the previous Peter Abernathy malfunctioned. She believes that the modern photo cannot be the sole cause for the host's failure. Bernard, her superior, says that she should instead be working on the new narrative.Chestnut "Trace Decay" Charlotte Hale brings Lee Sizemore to Cold Storage. They find the host that played Peter Abernathy, but was lobotomized and she tells Sizemore that she's uploading 35 years of data to the host. Hale tells Sizemore to give Abernathy just enough of a personality to enable him to get on the train with the guests at the terminal in the Westworld Mesa Hub and leave Westworld. (How Hale plan's to remove the explosive in the C7 vertebra is not discussed.) Personality * Peter is a rancher, husband and father. He is kind man who loves his family. In his backstory he used to be a lawman before Dolores was born. New Peter Abernathy 180px|left After the Peter Abernathy we see Dolores with in The Original shows evidence of corrupt code, he is lobotomized and decommissioned to Cold Storage. This Peter Abernathy is credited in the show as "Old Peter Abernathy". In the last scene of "The Original", Dolores wakes and walks onto the porch to greet her father (this is part of her rancher's daughter loop). The new Peter host is now playing the role of her father, and Dolores doesn't notice the change. During one of the loops during which the Abernathy Ranch is attacked by bandits, Dolores looks at her father lying dead on the ground. She remembers her previously father lying in the same place, and this confuses her (because host memories are so clear that the hosts feel like they are reliving past events.The Stray The host who is tasked to play Peter Abernathy after the events of The Original, also played the role of a bartender at the Mariposa Saloon. Relationships * Dolores Abernathy - his adult daughter * Unnamed Wife Appearances Old Peter Abernathy: * Season One ** "The Original" ** "Chestnut" (no lines) ** "The Stray" (no lines) ** "Trace Decay" (no lines) ** "The Well-Tempered Clavier" (in Dolores' memory) New Peter Abernathy: * Season One ** "The Original" ** "The Stray" (no lines) References de: Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Hosts